


Where is your kit, Agent?

by liternee109



Series: 00Q LDWS 2016 Submissions [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7821943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liternee109/pseuds/liternee109
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q tries to dissuade new recruits from learning bad old agents habits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where is your kit, Agent?

**Author's Note:**

> Week Three's Prompt: misunderstanding  
> Genre: wild card (writer’s choice)  
> Challenge: all dialogue  
> Word count: 150 exactly
> 
> Thank you to the realpigfarts23 for another awesome beta.

“Good Morning Agent, what do you have to return to me?”

“Hello Quartermaster, I returned it all when I first came back, per regulations.”

“Oh did you now? My records only show one damaged set of lockpicks, not the full standard agent kit. Was I not clear in how I expect my tech to be treated?”

“Sir, there were some mishaps….”

“Mishaps… now who is the one that is not communicating properly?”

“Well, yes sir, but as my mission report….”

“Your mission report, though not my department, is also lacking.”

“I took other agents' advice....”

“Other agents… and what agents would advise..., Oh I should have guessed. Hello 007.”

“Q, go easy on this one he’s just starting.”

“Exactly 007, this is a teaching experience of how NOT to treat your kit. I will make sure to speak clearly and perhaps BOTH of you can learn something. Q-Branch, NOW agents.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I am over at tumblr as amarulasmile if you want to say hi.


End file.
